Symphonic Heart
by Pimsan
Summary: A boy with no memories, what does fate have in store for Ace? Also there is a cover of the story, go to /art/Comm-Symphonic-Hearts-Costum-Menu-637859623 to see it.


Darkness…. It was the only thing I see as I fall head first into darkness. Who am i? How long have i been falling? How much time passed? All those question keep appearing in my mind without answers. But just then I started to slowly descend into the ground as the floor mine feet starts to transform into stars and fly away showing a radiant light that slowly forms into a circle as a platform appeared made from white stained glass with heart like emblems on the inner circle of the platform.

Mine eyes widen as I looked down at the platform i stood on. It was a picture of a shoulder length brown with red tint haired boy wearing blue cargo pants with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan red dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Leather armbrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm sleeping probably around 16 or 17 years old.

" _The time draws near."_

Said a booming voice that startled me, I looked around to find that no one was here except me and three pillars that suddenly from the ground.

" _Your power have lost its form. But you can give it a new form."_ The voice told me, as a sword, bow and lance appeared on each on the pedestals. _"Choose wisely."_ My eyes looked at the three weapons and felt a calling from the spear, moving over to it and reaches out for it.

" _The power of the dragoons. Masters of the skies. A spear hard to tame like a wild beast. Is this the form you seek?"_ The voice asks, i thought at the moment, look at the long red and white spear with a yellow blade, it has two blades arranged in a cross shape with a strange black circle and nod.

" _Your path is set."_ To mine surprise the spear disappeared in flash of light. _"Which of them are you sacrifice?"_

I seriously don't know what is happening here, but the only i get out of here is to follow the voice direction as I when me to move over to the bow and arrow.

" _The power of the archer. Calmed warriors. An arrow that pierced the evil heart. Is this what you give up?"_ The voice asks again. I look at the red-black bow before I nod as the bow disappeared in mine hands. But the ground then suddenly started to shake and the glass shatters as I fall once again into the darkness. Until I landed another platform with the same picture, but the color of the glass was yellow and have a large mirror in the middle.

I decide to walk toward the mirror…. And saw mine reflection, realizing that I was the guy from the display! I move a little close and notice that I have red gleaming eyes.

" _You have requiring the power to fight once again."_ The voice booming to me, I walk a couple of steps back and to mine surprise the spear reappeared in mine hand. _"Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ Just then strange black monsters with yellow eyes manifest from the ground. _"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your heart strong as steel."_

One of the monster then leap toward me with bloodlust as it's attacks me with its claw, but mine quickly react and thrust mine weapon through the black monsters chest as it dissolved into black smoke.

Before I could figure out what's going on. I quickly swing mine weapon to the right and cut two of the monster on half, while kick another one way. Before i leap and impaling mine spear into the monster. It twitches from the attack, before starting to disappear and the ground began to break apart.

"Not this again!" I yelled, seriously! How many times to i have to fall! I quickly look around, hoping to find a way out when suddenly floating steps made of stain glass appeared leading upwards. So without any hesitation I run to the stairway just before the platform break into tiny glass pieces.

"That was close…" I panted, swiping the sweat of mine for head. Still how do I know how to fight? And those monsters…. I don't know why, but it felt like I have fought them before... But before I could try to think of an explanation of all this madness. A new platform raises up and four pillars stood on it.

"This is seriously getting crazier by the minute." I rub my head, before i climb the stair. On the platform, the four pillars had writing on them with each a statue on them. However I couldn't decipher the writing on these pillars for some reason. The platform self-had a four pointed star with the pillars standing between points of the star. And in the middle of the star was a symbol I couldn't recognize but felt it was familiar.

I walk around the pillar, hoping if there more symbols that i might recognize, but to mine shock, I found a young girl with cream hair, wearing a light pin-red dress lying on the ground! From the looks of it, she a year younger than me, maybe two.

But I can wonder about that later! I quickly when to her side, put mine spear to the ground as i shake the girl. "Hey! Are you alright?"

She was groaning from the shaking before slowly opening the eyes, from the look it seems that she was only seeing things in a blurry.

"Are you okay?" I asks,

"I… think so?" she asks, groaning "Where… am I?"

"Wish I know." I sighed and asks. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Shaking her head she said "Everything's so blurry…" The girl rubs her eyes before it widen and she quickly stand up. "That right! The concert! The Noises! And..!" She then place her hand on her chest. "Am I… dead?"

I pinched her arm to see her reaction, and as she reacts with pain, I stated "For a dead person you still feel pain."

"So I'm still alive…?" She wondered, looking at her hands.

"Why don't you explain first? What happen to you?" I asks and the girl start explain everything she know.

The girl told me that she was at a concert when a group a monster called Noises attack and kill everyone insight, as the Zwei Wings, the idols that was singing at the concert, defeated the Noises one by one. But the girl got hit and one of the singer, Kanade sacrificed herself live to save hers.

"That's…. Wow…." I gasped, feeling bad for her, having to experience some dreadful like that. "But i still don't know how you're even here."

"I don't know…. " She said, trembling a bit from fear. "Why am I here? And where is here?"

" _Your heart is drawn to his light."_ The girl startled by the booming voice as she hid behind mine back. _"Your heart aches in fear as it was searching for a place of comfort."_

"Her heart is drawn here? What are you talking about?" I demand, looking at the dark sky.

" _But be warn. The closer you get to light, the greater your shadows becomes."_

"Shadows?" I wonder, both me and the girl look behind us, her shadow then came out of the ground and start to grow, changing into something. We back away and run to the stairs, but it broke down into million pieces.

The cream haired girl almost fell over the edge, but I quickly grab her hand and pull her close to me as I turn around. We could believe our eyes as a massive, muscular, monster with black skin. With short legs and its feet are very thin and curl upward. The arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the abdominal part of the monster, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only it's small, glowing yellow eyes staring at us with extreme bloodlust.

I heard the girl whimpering in fear, as she place her face on mine chest. I look at her briefly and gently petting her head. "It's okay. I'll protect you." I reassured her. But truth be told i don't even know I'm going to beat that monster while protecting the girl especially since i forgot to pick up mine weapon before that thing appeared. What can i do? There has to be a way!

" _Jump!"_

Huh? Who said that?

" _Jump off the station, Ace!"_

Again! Whose voice was that? And… why does it sound so familiar?

" _You don't have to be scared! You still have your keyblade! As long you believe in yourself, it will come and save you! So jump!"_

I blink with my eyes, trying to understand what the new voice mean. Keyblade… That name sound so familiar….

"Watch out!" The girl's warning brought me back to sense as i saw the monster is throwing his fist toward us. I grab her and roll to the other side of the platform just dodging the attack. I look at the endless darkness behind me and decide to do what that voice said. I look at the girl and asks.

"What's your name?"

"Hibiki… Hibiki Tachibana. Who… are you?"

"Don't know. Can't remember." I said and told her. "Hibiki, I'm going to do something crazy, I know we just met. But I want you to believe in me." Hibiki look confused at me, she look at the monster and look back at me with a nod. "Good. Then hold on tight!" I said, as I lean off the edge and fell into the darkness once again, holding Hibiki close to me as she scream really hard.

I look down and saw something flash in the sky and something came head toward us in high speed. I don't know why but I felt like I need to catch it, so I stretched mine right arm out with mine hand open as the glowing object flow toward me.

I grab it once it came to mine reach, the light swallowed us whole as we force to close our eyes.

And the next thing I know I heard the sounds of a bird… but I couldn't quite put the name of it.

I slowly open mine eyes and saw that we're at a town's plaza next to a fountain. I don't know why but it feel so nostalgic… But why am I also feeling sad?

I noticed that Hibiki is still holding mine shirt real tight with her eyes still close.

"It's okay, Hibiki. We're safe." I told Hibiki, petting her head.

She slowly open her eyes and saw the town that we're in. Hibiki let go of mine shirt as she walk to the fountain and look at the town's beauty.

"Where are we?" She asks, turning around to me, but then look down and asks. "What is that you're holding?"

Confused I look down where Hibiki point at and to mine surprise…. I'm holding a weapon?! "W-whoa!" Yelled out, holding the weapon in front of me. It's a strange classic skeleton key like sword, with a long silver keychain extending from the hilt with a golden shooting star token on the end of the keychain. The blade is a light-blue metal bar with a spike and a star at the end of the bar the same color, the rain guard is deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo.

"A big…. key…?" Hibiki mumbled, examine the weapon.

But sadly we couldn't relax as i saw the black huge monster that attacked us appeared again through a large black hole. I quickly stand in front of Hibiki holding mine key thing tightly with both of mine hands.

"Hibiki! Use one of those house to hide! Now!" I told her, Hibiki hesitated for a while but quickly ran and entered a house to hide.

I stared at the monster as it stared back at me, waiting to make the first move. It's strange, all of this feels so familiar. This town, the weapon, the monster and the scenario too. As if I have experience this before, no! I did experience this before! That would explain why I'm so calm, I have fought something like that monster!

"Alright." I took a deep breath, lower mine weapon and move it to the right side. "Bring it!" I yell, charging to the black monster.

 **Kingdom Hearts OST Destiny's Force**

The black titan immediately slammed it gigantic fist down on me, but i quickly jump on it before it hit me and I ran to its head and give him a couple of hits with my sword. The monster groaned, shaking his head trying to throw me away. But i quickly jump off the black thing and rolled on the ground so that I won't get hurt on the landing. I turn around, and shoot large ice shard from the tip of the key and it impaled into the left eye of the monster.

While the monster is dictated by the pain, I charge towards the giant as something inside of me start to building up and light gather around the key. "Take this!" I shouted swinging the key upwards and made a huge slashes as huge white energy slice came out of mine attack splitting the monster in two.

 **Song end**

I breathe a sigh of exhaustion. Looking at the remains of black monster as it start to breaking up into smoke. Once it completely gone, i fell on my knees, letting out another sigh but this time it was a relieved sigh. But i then i place mine hand on mind forehead while i felt a slight pain in my head.

"Are you okay?" I heard Hibiki called out to me, i look and saw her running towards me and kneeled next to mine side.

"I'm okay." I assure her, slowly standing up when something pop into my mind. "Ace…." I said it out loud as Hibiki look at me confused. "It's my name." I told her holding the weapon in front of me. "And this….. Is my Keyblade… Starlight."

But before Hibiki could say something about it, a bell was struck and the ground started to shake.

"W-what's going on!?" Hibiki asks, while i caught her just before she fall over. I looked behind and saw a huge wave of black cloud heading this way as my instincts screams 'run away'!

"Run!" I grab Hibiki's hand and run fast as i can.

" _But don't be afraid."_ I heard that voice again, i was about to yell at it, telling he needs to help us, when i saw another wave coming our way!

I stopped looking at the wave of darkness from both sides, i quickly hug Hibiki to shield her from the upcoming waves before they swallow us into the darkness whole. I feel my conscious start to slip away and heard the voice before i fell into sleep.

" _Because you two hold the mightiest weapon inside of you."_


End file.
